versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Mukuro Ikusaba
Mukuro Ikusaba (戦刃 むくろ Ikusaba Mukuro), is a student in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 78th, and a participant of the Killing School Life featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Her title is Ultimate Soldier. Background Mukuro Ikusaba is one of the characters in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, as well as a secondary antagonist in the Hope's Peak Academy Saga. She is the older twin sister of Junko Enoshima.Mukuro is a student from Class 78th enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Soldier. She is also an important member of Ultimate Despair, with her and her sister going by the name "Despair Sisters". However, they are not equals, as Mukuro is simply a very close follower and often a bodyguard for Junko. Mukuro and Junko used to be homeless and lived in a very harsh environment as children. It's heavily implied that she was manipulated and verbally abused by Junko. Mukuro showed a huge interest in the military since childhood. In elementary school, she won a survival game tournament and began writing for military magazines. Just before entering middle school, Mukuro disappeared while she and her family were on vacation in Europe. People thought she had been kidnapped, but she was never found. In truth, she had decided to join an elite mercenary group based out of the Middle East known as Fenrir, a fierce group of soldiers who engaged in direct combat. Although small for her age, she received military training and became highly proficient in both a variety of firearms and hand-to-hand combat. As a member of Fenrir, she passed through many battlefields but was never wounded. Three years later, Mukuro returned to Japan to be with her sister. Junko had a strong desire to "paint the world in despair" and planned to start the Tragedy, the worst, most despair-inducing incident in the history of mankind. She called herself and her sister the Despair Sisters AKA the Ultimate Despair. Mukuro was enrolled into Hope's Peak Academy's Class 78th as the Ultimate Soldier, while her sister was the Ultimate Fashionista. Mukuro fell in love with Makoto Naegi, due to him being the first person to ever smile at her. She would often watch him from afar, as she lacked the courage to tell him how she felt. It was because of him that she begun to think more of the world outside of Junko's plans, and it caused her to have doubts when Junko revealed her plan for the killing game involving their fellow students, Makoto included. While not a major character in any of the canon series with the exception of Zero, Mukuro become the protagonist in the alternate universe novel called "Danganronpa IF". In there, she eventually decides to save Makoto and her classmates, effectively betraying her sister and joining the side of Hope. Stats Attack Potency: Town level (Upscales from 93 Kilotons of TNT. Equal in power and skill to Sakura Ogami, who is capable of fighting Genocide Jill, with the narration even stating that Genocide Jill would lose in a fair fight. Genocide Jill was able to defeat the Big Bang Monokuma, which can part clouds. Capable of kicking up a Monokuma unit at Sub-Relativistic speeds, which is equivalent to 33 kilotons of TNT) Speed: Sub-Relativistic '(Mach 26475. Equal to a serious Sakura Ogami, who can move from Japan to Prague in an instant) 'Durability: Town level '(Upscales from 93 Kilotons of TNT. Can tank hits from Sakura, who can parry her own physical blows) 'Hax: Minor Time Manipulation '(Time appears frozen around her, manifesting as a freezing aura), '''Instinctive and Enchanced Reactions '(Can "turn the battlefield into a part of herself", which allows her to instinctively dodge moves; even if she didn’t see them coming) and 'Precognition '(Can "see through the back of her head" and do incredibly precise predictions and movements) '''Intelligence: Genius '(While her academic and scholarly intelligence is average, her knowledge on combat and warfare is enough to be considered on the level of a genius. She is one of the best fighters among all characters in the Danganronpa universe. In Danganronpa IF, she was capable of matching Sakura Ogami, the Ultimate Martial Artist and a master of all forms of martial arts, in unarmed combat for 10 minutes straight while only receiving a single bruise. She has also fought and bested the Ultimate Swordswoman Peko Pekoyama in a sword fight while only using a knife. Astoundingly, Mukuro has also killed all eight of the Madarai Brothers (The world's greatest bodyguards) without taking even a single hit; and that was when they ambushed her. Mukuro has also trained in the military group "Fenrir" ever since she was a child, and has never received even a single injury during all of her years fighting as a soldier. It has also been stated that even a single member of Fenrir is the equivalent of an entire army of soldiers, and Mukuro is the best among all of the Fenrir members. Due to her training, she should be an expert in basic infantry skills, special operations, including the use and maintenance of specialized firearms and explosive ordnance. Highly trained in infiltration into heavily-guarded enemy territories and structures for the purpose of assassination, captures, and military intelligence, as shown when she infiltrated Hope's Peak Academy by order of Junko Enoshima. Takumi Hijirihara has also considered Mukuro to be the utmost best in terms of murder) 'Stamina: Very High '''(Can fight Sakura Ogami for 10 minutes straight, and can oneshot hundreds of Monokumas all while evading turret gunfire for a long but unspecified timeframe) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *Ultimate Soldier: Mukuro showed a huge interest in the military since childhood. In elementary school, she won a survival game tournament and began writing for military magazines. She has received military training from a very young age and is highly proficient in both a variety of firearms and hand-to-hand combat. When she was young she joined the elite mercenary group Fenrir and has never received a single injury on the battlefield. Despite being the Ultimate Soldier however, Mukuro has terrible negotiation skills, which she admits. *Pseudo-Flight: She can leap high enough into air that one could mistake her as "flying". *Precognition:' By turning the battlefield into "a part of herself", Mukuro can easily map out the entire place and use it to her full advantage. Via seeing through every corner of her body ("as though her skin was covered in eyes"), she could predict and avoid attacks from every angle. *[[:File:Slowing the perception of time mukuro.png|"'Time Freeze"]]: She was stated to be capable of slowing down and freezing the perception of time in front of her eyes. In addition, she can also freeze the air around her, which enhances her reflexes to astounding degrees. *Instinctive Reaction: She instinctively dodged an explosion before she even knew there was going to be an explosion, and is capable of extremely precise dodges and jumps. It should be noted that the narration stated that a lot of time has passed, meaning Mukuro can keep this up for a very long time, as she did not even receive a single injury the entire time all the Monokumas were trying to stop her. Techniques *'''Battle Trance: '''When pushed to a certain limit, Mukuro would enter a trance-like state where time slows for Mukuro. In this state, Mukuro exceeds her human limitations and Ultimate title and becomes immensely faster and even more powerful, capable of obliterating Monokumas in a single shot. It is also stated that Mukuro can easily battle a fully serious Sakura unarmed to a draw in this state. Equipment *Various Firearms: As a master with fireams as well as being an avid fan of them, Mukuro can use any fireams with perfect results. *Combat Knife: Mukuro's favorite weapon. Exact model is unknown, but it is durable and strong enough to completely crack the sheath of Peko's katana, and can take multiple clashes against said katana. *Ballistic Vest: In her official art, has been shown to wear a ballistic vest. These are vests worn by soldiers to protect against knives and bullets. Has easy to open pockets for storing medicine, ammo, or anything else important. *Taser Gun: Has been shown to use a lethal taser on occasion. *Mukuro's Undergarments: During her school years, she wore plain black panties. They are woven from blade-resistant and bulletproof fibers, which in turn granted them enhanced durability. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Clashes with Peko Pekoyama and slices her bamboo sword down to the metal filling * Kicks a pipe chair hard enough to make it bounce off a lamppost * Pushed the door open with "what seemed to be the strength of 100 men" and restrains Junko * Shakes the gymnasium with her attacks * Throws a javelin hard enough to send a Monobear flying back several yards * During the mass murder in Takumi's middle school, sends bodies and desks flying * A weaker clone of Mukuro managed to send multiple adults flying with a casual charge * Easily killed all Madarai brothers with brute force alone * Should be superior to Genocide Jill as well, since she couldn't even damage Sakura, yet Mukuro can * Genocide Jill can defeat skyscraper sized Monokumas and cleave missiles mid-flight with ease * Should be comparable to Sakura, who in turn is comparable to The Great Gozu who destroyed an entire hallway * Easily lifts Makoto Naegi without tire even after fighting off Sakura * Should easily scale to Nidai Nekomaru, who is strong enough to cause large explosions just by running, and could create massive craters Speed/Reactions * Parried all of Junko Enoshima's attacks with ease * Moves faster than the eye can see on multiple occasions, which she claims is a "shukuchi-jutsu" technique * Skewered a Monobear, the circuitry that activates his explosives, and a security camera with one thrown metal rod * Slices off the heads of two students in an instant * Much faster than even a trained soldier * Easily a bullet-timer * Superior to even Genocide Jill, who can cleave missiles mid-flight * Missiles can reach speeds of up to Mach 8 to Mach 10 * In the Danganronpa IF AU novel, can easily fight 100 Monokumas while dodging all their attacks and turret gunfire for a long, but unspecified time frame ** Turrets like the M61 Vulcan can reach a muzzle velocity of 1,050 meters per second, or around Mach 3 * Can dodge Monokuma explosions at the last second (IF) ** Even explosions from normal TNTs can reach speeds of Mach 20 * With the help of Sakura, jumped from one end of a hallway to the other in under 5 seconds Durability/Endurance * Tanks a hit that sends her flying with nothing more than a red mark on her arm, then claims she "let herself fly to reduce damage" * Withstood intense G-forces, shrapnel, explosions, and flames without wavering * Can survive a casual hit from Izuru, whose casual hits easily destroy large and thick steel walls * Was only bruised by Sakura's vicious blows, and she is the same level in strength as Nidai ** Should be noted that she fought her for 10 straight minutes, and still had enough stamina to leave the auditorium * Can tank multiple melee attacks from Monokuma units, and Monokumas are comparable to Sakura Skill/Intelligence * Is one of the most experienced fighters of the Danganronpa universe since she has been fighting ever since she was a child * Is considering a war prodigy with the title of Ultimate Soldier, and was scouted by the mercenary organization Fenrir at a young age (and Fenrir is no joke) * Despite her many battles, Mukuro had never been scarred * Experienced in using a multitude of weapons and firearms, and even the improvisation of weapons * Turned an IV pole into a weapon capable of destroying Monokuma units with ease * Despite being just a soldier, can still win against a master of blades, such as when she defeated Peko Pekoyama using a knife, while Peko was using her katana * Aside from her skill in weapons, she is also extremely skilled at Close Quarters Combat, as shown when she fought against Sakura and the Madarai brothers ** Fights against Sakura here, although it's pretty lopsided in Sakura's favor. However, after some emotional revelations and getting serious, Ikusaba became strong enough to draw against a fully serious Sakura without the use of firearms * Held herself against the ceiling with one arm while fighting off Monokuma robots * Fought off endless hordes of Monobears, up to a hundred robots which were programmed specifically to fight Mukuro, and was defeating them without suffering a single injury * Practiced knife throwing * Stated by the infamous murderer Killer Killer himself that Mukuro is the best in terms of murder, meaning her skill in assassination and killing rivals that of even Genocide Jill, the Ultimate Murderous Fiendwho has murdered countless others Powerscaling Mukuro Ikusaba is quite possibly the most skilled fighter in addition to being the strongest character in the Danganronpa universe barring Izuru Kamakura, with only Sakura Ogami being capable of even matching her in terms of overall skill and power. Due to Sakura's status as "Strongest Human on Earth", it is likely Mukuro shares this title alongside the Ultimate Martial Artist herself. Aside from matching the fighting skill of the Ultimate Martial Artist, Mukuro's skill in killing is stated by the Killer Killer (Who is one of the notorious of killers who specializes in killing other killers) to be the best in terms of murder. Killer Killer knew of the existence of Genocide Jill at this point in time, meaning that he claims Mukuro to be superior to even her in terms of skill in killing. As a top tier fighter of the verse, she scales to virtually all other feats of the Danganronpa cast, and is above the likes of even Takumi, Genocide Jill, Kyousuke, Nekomaru, Peko, and Monokuma. Weaknesses * Her mind is broken by Junko; therefore she can only act under orders and cannot make decisions for herself ** Is cured thanks to the ending of If, though she may still retain traces of her indecisiveness * While having incredibly quick reflexes, she can still get hit by attacks if the attacker is someone she trusts too much, like when she got stabbed by Junko's Spear of Gungnir * Her "Battle Trance" state will disappear if she hears Junko's voice calling for her in an affectionate way * Is still human and can die from things like disease, poison, sufficient injury, etc. Sources * ApexUtopia's Bio on Mukuro Ikusaba * Mukuro's page on the Danganronpa Wikia * Mukuro's page on the DEATH BATTLE Fanon Wikia * Respect Thread on Mukuro Ikusaba Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Category:Characters Category:Danganronpa Category:Female Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Anti-Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Soldiers Category:Mercenaries Category:Martial Artists Category:Assassins Category:Students Category:Time Manipulators Category:Precognition Users Category:Firearm Users Category:Knife Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Town Level Category:Sub-Relativistic